Lillian
by sailor super-starS
Summary: This story is about a girl whos family isn't the best, her mom favors her step-sister, her step father is never around. Her step-sister gets under lillians, her skin, and her twin step-brothers are just two annoying pains.


Lillian

Chapter 1: The story of my life

Sunlight streamed in through the window Bouncing off the head board, and into her eyes. She had slept restlessly that night and ended up at the other end of her bed. Lillian squinted her eyes, and her once calm face now showed that she was annoyed at it being morning. She hated morning's especially Saturdays. She pulled the remaining covers over her head to hide from the bright morning sun. This however did not last long, in fact it lasted for only 30 seconds, before the covers where thrown off of her.

She knew who did it and Lillian was going to make her pay. She flung open her eye lids, and saw her 10 year old step-sister Tiffany. She stood at the end of Lillian's bed with her hands on her hips, Tiffany is only a month younger then her. "Mom says to get your lazy ass out of bed, now!" Tiffany said with a smug smile. Lillian just smiled "Tiffy, what time is it?" she asked, "9:00, why?" Tiffany asked a little suspicious. "What time do I wake up?" Lillian said sweetly, "10:30" Tiffany said with a high voice because she realized her mistake. "Very good, you woke me an hour early, so you know what that means?" Lillian said sweetly with a threatening face that said 'I'm going to kill you'.

"NO!" said Tiffany, "Yes!" said Lillian angrily her sweet tone gone as she charged off her bed after her step-sister. "MOM!" Tiffany scream running out, Lillian stopped in the doorway and yelled "AND STAY OUT YOU PAIN!" Lillian slammed her door, she was fully awake now she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Lillian groaned and went to her closet; her closet floor couldn't be seen. With all the Clothes, Shoes, and Books. It looked like 3 department stores tried to combined, but had gone very wrong. She picked through 3 piles of clothes trying to find something to wear.

"At least their clean, the twins have the same problem but you can't tell what is clean or dirty" said a voice of a boy, Lillian turned to see her older brother Daniel. She didn't even hear him come in, he had just woken up himself, and his long dark brown hair was all tangled and knotted up. His blue eyes' still have traces of not having enough sleep; the dark circles around his eyes explained it all. Lillian rolled her eyes, "she got you too, huh?" she asked. Daniels yawn said it all in had a deep growl in it that sounded like he was really pissed off. Then 2 rag topped children came in, they where her and Daniels twin step-brothers, these where Tiffany's brothers. Conner and Cole looked at the two and said "Morning" together, they where dressed and everything except…for their hair. Lillian sighted, they never brushed their hair they liked it better when Lillian did it for them, "Lilly" they said. "Okay…" she sighted with defeat she could never say no to them, "Go get a brush" the boy dashed form her room to find one.

"You spoil them too much" Daniel said, Lillian paid him no mind as she picked up a book and said "So that's where this went, I owe the library a good amount of money" she said tossing it in to her book pile. "Well are you going to talk or are you going to stay quiet?" Daniel asked, "I much prefer the boys over the other brat" she said the last part with a growl. "Humph" was all Daniel could say, Lillian reached in to her pile of clothes and pulled out a black t-shirt with gray sweats, and her under garments. Seeing Lillian reach for those Daniel turned on his heels and was out the door, Lillian smiled 'I knew that would make him leave' she thought smugly. She quickly changed and then went to the living room, she saw her twin brothers sitting on the sofa watching TV waiting for her. "Okay boys lets get started", "Okay me first!" said Cole. "No, me! You got to be first last time" said Conner with a pout, "Cole it's only fair" said Lillian; she watched Cole give a pout but nodded his head that he would let the younger twin go first.

She clicked the TV on to a different channel that the boys liked so that they would sit perfectly still for her, she brushed the knots out completely. Lillian finished and sat with the boys for a few minutes watching TV, before looking around for her mother. Lillian saw out through the window her step-sister and decided to ask her where their mother was, seeing how she was always up their mothers butt. Lillian opened the window and called out "Tiffy where is mom?", "She left after you woke up!" Tiffany responded. "Where?", "I don't know, she said something about going to the store she was really in the mood for shopping!" Tiffany shouted from the yard as she got farther away from kicking her soccer ball too far. Lillian stood and sighted "honestly you think mom could be more specific on where she is going" she said to herself, she knew her three brothers would have no idea where exactly their mother had gone so she let it go. She grabbed her I-pod off the kitchen table and made a face this was not were she had left it, 'the twins' she thought she knew Tiffany knew better than to mess with her stuff and Daniel never did unless if it was necessary, but she shook the feeling off of going in there and giving both twins noogies, she just stuck her head phones in and turned the music up loud.

Lillian headed across the kitchen, and across the dinning room and to the back door. She twisted the handle and pulled the door open, right when she was about to go outside a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see her older brother Daniel, he was no longer in his bed wear which was a white T, and gray sweats. He was now wearing a Black t-shirt with the high symbol on it, and long black chained pants, with black comers. She smiled at him and pulled her head phones out and said "You look hot", he smirked at her and said "watch it Pixie dust". She smirked and said "You going to work Goth boy?", he moved his long brown hair that was now neatly brushed out of the way from his eyes and said "Yes and I'll be back soon, no fighting with Tiffy or Mom!" he said the last part sternly. Lillian rolled her eyes she looked at her older brother, and sighted. Daniel smiled because he knew that, that meant she would listen to what he said. "Alright fine, No fighting…But! If that little _Brat_!" Lillian spat the word out like it was poison, "Starts it first I'm not holding back I'm going to wail on her!" Daniel could see that she meant it too. "Do you want to come to work with me?" he asked, Lillian smiled a sweet smile and said "Thanks but…I have to clean the stables, It's my turn this weekend" she said giving him an I don't want to look.

Daniel laughed and said "Oh come now, It's not all that bad, and trust me being out there away from the other three will help keep you calm, I know it does me" he said. She just smirked and said "What ever you say" they walked out the door and down to Daniels car, "well see you later tonight and have fun with Holly" Lillian said with a playful smirk as Daniel got in his car. He just gave her a look that said 'don't worry I will', before pulling out the driveway. Lillian watched him go a little further down the road before turning on her heels and walking to the stables.

As she approached the doors and walked inside she let out a puff of air, she was agitated, this was why she hated Saturday's, chores. This was all Lillian did while the twins got to watch TV, and Tiffany got to go play with her friends that lived next door to their house. Of course the twins always did try to help but they just made things worst even after you have done explain to them, what to do, how to do it, and where to put it. That is why Lillian preferred working alone so she could get done quicker, and have time to hide from the family till Daniel got home from work so they could spend time together.

Lillian wasn't very close with her step-sister in fact, they fight half the day away almost every day and it's always Tiffany that starts it to get attention. Lillian is close with the twins but with them only being 6 years old they were never really interested in doing what she liked to do, Daniel, now he was different. Her and Daniel where so close that if her and their mother where to get in to an argument that Daniel would always stick by her side.

Lillian let out another puff of air before rolling back her sleeves and putting her head phones back in, and setting to work. She started by moving the horses out of the stales and out in to the grazing fields, once moved she took the tools she was going to need and began cleaning the stales. Once clean, she laid down new straw and she did it with in 20 minutes, she went out in to the grazing fields and cleaned out their troughs. Lillian then went back to the stables to drag out bags of oats, barley, and bails of hay for their feeders. After feeding the horses and finished with in the hour, Lillian decided to go in side and get to finish her sleep. But Lillian decided not to when a Navy Blue jaguar and a red Mercedes pulled up. Lillian rolled her eyes at the sight of her mother and her best friend Angela when they stepped out the cars with shopping bags by the dozen on their arms. Angela's husband Jonathan seemed to be caring more bags then Angela, so Lillian decided to go and help the poor man. "Hey John!" she said as she walked up and took a few bags from his full hands, "Hey Lilly" he said sound quiet miserable. "What me to take some more bags?" she asked, "please and thank you" he said sounding relieved. "You're welcome!" she said with a few giggles as he handed more bags over, he smiled at her before they walked inside. "Oh! John there you are, I knew I had more bags" said Angela walking over taking them from her husband and Lilly, "Thank you Lilly dear" said Angela.

"You're Welcome Angie" Lillian said "Where is my mom?", "In her room trying on her knew clothes, your sister is with her too" she said. "Oh, Lovely!" Lillian said sarcastically, "well I better get out of her before they ask me to try something on…", "wait Lilly!" Angela said taking Lillian's hand and pulling her away from the door. "I notice that you don't go shopping and when you do, you don't pick anything out, why is that?" Lillian wanted to tell her that it was because she hated shopping but that wasn't the truth, her mother didn't like buying her anything and when she did she did it when someone would say 'go on buy the girl a present she never asks for anything' that is how she got half of her things. That or from her mother's friends when her birthday came around, because her mother never bought her anything not after… "I don't really like shopping, sometimes it could be a little overwhelming" Lillian said gesturing to all the shopping bags. Angela smiled and said "Well what if I say that I want you to have something of mine that I bought, that I picked out for you?" Lillian looked a little taken aback. "Okay…?" Angela brought Lillian over to the table and dug through a few bags till she found what she was looking for.

"I bought this at a shop in town I believe they call it the 'Magic and the super natural' the lady in there said that this would be a perfect gift for those that do not seek to be sought out but, to sought out those that need your help" Angela said putting it on Lillian. Lillian Picked the necklace up and saw it to be an emerald hour glass, she smiled at it and when she did it gave a slit glow as if it approved of its new owner. Angela smiled at her and the necklace, she new she liked it even if Lillian didn't say so. Lillian looked up at Angela and saw her watching her, she gave Angela a smile and said "thanks Angie this is great". Now it was Angela to have the look of being taken aback, Lillian thanked no one…well she did in her own round about way, but straight up, never.

Angela just smiled and said "You're welcome dear!" Lillian then turned to Jonathan and said "and you John, thanks", "for what I didn't buy you anything?" he said. Lillian smiled and said "For having a wonderful wife and for sharing her to those that need her kindness"; they then heard joyful giggles coming from Lillian's mother's room. "Well I better get out of here before they ask anything of me as they usually do" Lillian said walking to the door and out it. Once out side she decided to go to her special hiding spot that wasn't that far from the stable, In fact it was right behind it walking away from the grazing fields. Lillian walked behind the stable and down a little slop that took her to the forest path; this path lead to a creek, the creek ran through the woods to where ever. Lillian always wanted to know but her mother and step-father always told her never to go to far from the house, and going to her hiding spot was leaving far enough from the house to be alone. Her parents only told her to never go in to the woods for what they saw was a dark, dull, and dangerous place. But to Lillian it was her Save Haven, a place to be herself, and not be scolded for it.

Lillian entered the woods and when she did, she smiled and took out her head phones, she stood by the creeks edge and picked up a rock. She watched it skip 3 times across the water, before she started walking again. Places like this made Lillian feel happy and safe, while for others it made them feel miserable. But for most people Lillian knew better for them, it didn't make them feel miserable, this place and others like it…this place scared them. It was misunderstood…just like Lillian, she always though that this was why she loved it so much, it understood her, just like her older brother. Lillian hopped across some stepping stone that she had placed in the creek; it was easier to walk across then go around. Once on the other side she walked up a sloping hill, and sat beneath a tree. The other reason she loved coming here was because it was peaceful, she closed her eyes and listened to the running creek water, the sound of the breeze blowing the leaves and chirping insects.

Lillian cleared her mind and thought of nothing, she let it all soak in and let it blend into a lullaby. Her eyes began to feel heavy she closed them and leaned her head back agents the tree, with in a few minutes Lillian had fallen asleep. Lillian my have been asleep but she was still alert to feel soft, warm, energetic waves cradling her as they passed over her body. Lillian found the warmth welcoming and it pulled her in to a deeper sleep, this deeper sleep that Lillian knew was only the ones she had when she was dreaming. This feeling she only read about in books and heard about in stories, Dream land was just a place inside of her head. But for Lillian, where she was going dreams could become reality, with a little help from Magic.


End file.
